


I was wrong

by Tantaylor



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantaylor/pseuds/Tantaylor
Summary: Roger is one nice guy. A bit boring maybe, Nick thinks.Anna knows he`s wrong.
Relationships: Nick Rhodes/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	I was wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I know I have a bunch of stories to finish, but these ideas just keep on popping up in my messy mind.  
> I love Anna Ross and I thought I should write something with her involved. 
> 
> Well, and you know, RoNi is my fav pairing, so....
> 
> Story takes place in Paper-god-era.
> 
> Like Always, english is not my mother tongue, no beta.  
> Please leave feedback.  
> Thank you

The sound check was over and Nick drove down his Apple, smiling to himself.  
“Looks like the Controller is happy with it.” Anna, joining him at his keyboards, grinned, nudging his ribs.  
“I was freaking out about the video screen, but now that this is taken care of, I think I`m going back into the hotel having a few drinks.” He winked at the tall dark woman.  
“Mind if I’d join ya? Oh, wait, nah, can`t. Promised Rog to go running with him. What about some drinks after the show? My room?”  
“Gladly.” Nick and Anna got close during this tour, they used to meet up regularly after shows, talking about this and that, just enjoying each other`s company.  
“He`s too cute, dontcha think?”  
Following her gaze, Nick spotted JT and Roger nearby, laughing about something.  
“Nigel?” he wonders.  
“The hot little power pack he`s talking to, rather.”   
Roger? Cute? Nah. He looked a little funny next to John. Small and kind of...square. Like a little compact cube. His pants were a little too long as usual, which made him look even stouter, the contrast to the tall, slim John almost ridiculous.  
Nick had to laugh at his own thought. “He looks like a cube.”   
“It`s called muscles, Rhodes, you snobby thing! I tell you, he`s cute. You should see him naked.”  
“Ah. Would I want to know where you saw a gay man naked, Miss Ross?”  
“After our workouts, in the jacuzzi. With Erin.”  
Oh.   
Weird.  
He had to admit that he never thought much about the drummer.  
Of course, he liked him. Everyone liked Roger. Roger was nice, friendly , always in good mood.  
His coming out a while ago was a surprise for all of them, but it never bothered Nick much.  
Some people are gay, and some need a little longer to admit that to themselves and others.  
Who knew this better than Nick, even though his own coming out was over a decade ago.  
Roger was…well, Roger. Sweet, but a little boring.

Anna threw an almost angry look at him before she turned and made her way to the two Taylors.  
“In front of the hotel in 30 minutes? Today I'll beat you!” she patted the drummer`s shoulder.  
“Ha! Dream on, Ross!”  
All right, Roger's smile was kind of cute. Only now Nick noticed that the man smiled and laughed much more than in the past.  
He wondered if possibly maybe there`s a man making Roger happy.  
The drummer had obviously felt his bandmate`s gaze ,as he turned to face him.  
“Hey, Nicholas! How about some exercise? Would you like to run with us?” he winked.  
“Oh, sure! And then we play some football!” Nick rolled his eyes, making Anna and Rog laugh.

Later, when having a shower in his suite, Nick took a critical look at the centre of his body. What, did he get fat? Is that why Roger made that remark?  
No, he was far from fat. Getting a bit soft around the middle, probably. But he hated sports.  
Maybe he should drink a little less and eat a little healthier.  
Since there was plenty of time before they had to be at the venue again, he decided that a short walk won`t hurt at all. The only physical activity he really missed was sex. But since he had broken up with Jeff, there hadn't been a chance to do that, perhaps he should check to see if there was a gay club nearby. But then, who was he kidding? Picking up strangers and fucking in dark corners wasn`t his cup of tea.  
Again he wondered if Roger was seeing someone. He seemed so relaxed and satisfied.

The show was awesome. Everything worked out just perfectly. The sound was great, the video screen did it`s job, no one was hitting wrong notes. It was one of those evenings Nick was proud of. An evening that reminded him why he worked so hard, why his private life was a mess. He lived for those perfect moments, the music, the chemistry between band and crowd.  
The others were partying in the hotel bar, but he needed some time alone. Every once in a while he celebrated a little personal ritual, including him, a chilled bottle of champagne and a Cuban cigar.   
He found the perfect place for that the day before, when they arrived at the hotel. Hoping that the emergency exit out to the roof was unlocked like it was when he first noticed it, he made his way up the stairs.  
Of course it was unlocked. It`s an emergency exit. What sense would it make when locked?  
Giggling, he stepped out onto the gravelled flat roof.  
Uh. Windy! He should have brought a jacket. Or at least a blanket to sit on.  
Well, the low wall would do, and the champagne would warm him up soon enough.  
He almost dropped the bottle when a deep voice said: “Looks like I`m not the only one running away from the party, huh?”  
“Argh, Rog! You scared the hell out of me!”  
“Sorry. Should I leave you alone?”  
“Do you like champagne?”  
“What kind of stupid question is this, Rhodes?”   
Roger was way better prepared than Nick, he brought a blanket and sat up against the wall.  
There was something romantic about the dim lighting that made Roger's face look almost a little like Gary Grant's.  
 _-Oh please! What? Gary Grant? Goodness!-_  
“I didn’t have glasses, though.” Nick muttered, feeling strangely embarrassed as he slid down beside the drummer.  
“Woooot? I'm appalled, Nick! Downright shocked! Mister fancy pants drinks out of the bottle!”  
“Listen, you funny little cube, I'll drink my champagne alone if you're so mean to me!”  
“Did you just call me CUBE?” Roger snorted.

_-oh no! Did I actually say that out loud? What is wrong with me?-_

“Well…you are…I dunno…somehow square.”  
“Square? Aha. Give me the bottle, I'll open it. I, the square hulk.”  
“Hunk.”  
“Huh?”  
“You`re a hunk, not Hulk. You are neither green nor ugly.”

_-what the fuck? Am I flirting with nice but boring Roger here?-_

“How nice! So I'm only square. That's reassuring.”

The loud popping of the champagne cork saved Nick from another embarrassing reply.  
“ Since it's your bottle, you deserve the honour of the first sip.”

Their fingers touched when Rog passed the bottle over.  
Nick tried hard to ignore the shiver caused by that brief touch.

 _-what the hell is going on here?-_  
“Why are you up here, alone?” he asked. “The others are having a party at the bar.”  
“Yeah, I know. Wanted to think about a few things, and I like to be outdoor. It`s like the fresh air and the wind helps to clear my head.”  
He shouldn`t have mentioned the wind. Now Nick shivered from the cold.  
“What do you have to think of? Hopefully not something like, oh, I consider to leave that freaking band yet again.”  
Roger opened his mouth, closed it again and smiled.  
“You're freezing, wait.”  
Just like that, he took off his jacket, draping it around Nick`s shoulders.

“And now you'll freeze.” Nick said quietly, utterly touched by this gesture.  
Damn, it felt like being a girl in primary school, getting the jacket from the famous sports-guy….  
“Oh, I`m not freezing. I`m square, huh? Muscles, you know? Keeping you warm.” He winked. “So, what am I thinking of? Certainly not about leaving the band. Actually, the band is the only good thing in my life lately.”  
“Same.” Nick sighed.  
“So you have no luck with men either?”  
“Pah!” Nick snorted. “ I tell you something about men. Men are selfish idiots. Jealous, ignorant idiots whose brains are clearly in their pricks.”  
“Cheers to that, man!” Roger raised the bottle.  
“I didn't really want to think about Jeff. I wanted to celebrate my success. Ours, I mean. Up here, with a bottle of champagne and a Cuban cigar.”  
“Jeff, huh? Ok, no more Jeff. No Jeffs and no Peters. Let`s concentrate on Mister Dom Perignon and Fidel`s little friend. It surprises me that you`re smoking cigars, though.”  
“Only very rarely. On special occasions.”  
“I only smoke after sex. So, no more at all.” Roger chuckled.  
“Is healthier anyway. Peter is an asshole.”  
“So is Jeff. Who would break up with the magnificent Mister Rhodes, huh?”  
“Actually, it was me breaking up with him.”

_-why am I telling him? -_

“Oh. Why so, if you don`t mind me asking?”

Nick took a big sip out of the bottle before he answered: “He was jealous of everything and everyone, constantly accusing me of cheating on him.”

“And? Did you?”  
“Of course. All the time! As often as running or playing football. He thinks we have a room full of willing groupies every night on tour. And when they're not, we fuck each other.”  
“Oh man, all those groupies are really exhausting, huh? That`s why I`m here, you know. I need a break. Being that sore sucks when you`re a drummer.”

Nick couldn`t remember the last time he laughed that much. They emptied the bottle together and shared the cigar, talking and laughing.   
He felt incredibly good in Roger`s company, and it seemed to be mutual.  
In the very back of his head, though, there were two very disturbing thoughts nagging on him.

 _\- I can see his nipples under that really well-fitting shirt. Nice, perky, stiff nipples-_  
and  
 _-he bottoms. If this wasn`t just a joke, and I don`t think it was, he bottoms.-_

It was long after midnight when they stepped out of the elevator together.  
They needed to head into different directions, and there was a short, awkward moment in the hallway in front of the closed elevator doors.  
Roger smiled, then winked. “Thanks a lot for this awesome roof party, Nick Rhodes.”  
“Likewise, little cube.” He winked back.  
“Sleep well, Mister fancy pants.” The drummer smiled even wider before he turns and went for his room.  
Nick looked after him.  
 _-what an adorable little ass-_

“Seriously, Bates, are you nuts?” he chuckled to himself, shaking his head.  
Only when he stepped into his suite did he realize that Roger`s jacked was still around his shoulders.  
And that jacket smelled fucking good.

He met Anna in the breakfast room the next morning. The woman looked like shit, honestly.  
“Hey, black beauty, hangover?”  
Anna gave him a venomous look.  
“Seriously? Black Beauty? That`s racist, you know!”  
“Racist? You call me a racist? You are black, and you`re a beauty. So what`s racist about that?”  
“First, I`m not black! I have the colour of the finest Arabica with the perfect amount of cream. Second, if you see anything beautiful in me right now, you need specs, man! Besides, Black Beauty is a fucking horse, and I tell you, it's been about a million years since anyone rode me.”  
“Too much information, Miss Ross.”  
“Get me coffee! You're responsible for my condition. We had a date last night, remember? Instead, I had to get drunk with Dom. We had a bet on who could take more. I won. Get me some coffee, Bates! And then tell me where you`ve been!”  
Nick went for two cups of coffee from the self-service machine and sat opposite the background singer.  
“I'm sorry, Anna, I completely forgot our date.”  
“You obviously did. So, where`ve you been?”  
“On the roof. With Roger.”  
“Okay! I wanna know every little dirty detail, Nicholas!”  
“I’m afraid there wasn`t anything dirty about it. We shared a bottle of champagne and a cigar, then we went to bed. Each in his. End of story.”  
“If you say so.” Anna smirks. “I told you he`s cute, didn`t I?”  
“I`m telling you the truth and nothing but the truth here. Nothing happened!”  
“Good!” Anna sighed, rubbing her forehead. “Goodness, headaches suck! You know, Roger and I have an agreement.”  
“Agreement?”  
“Yeah. If we both won`t find a man in 12 months, we`re gonna get married. He can cook. And kill spiders. What more could a woman want?”  
“A sex life, maybe?” Nick chuckled.  
“Oh, we discussed that. I bought a strap-on. And he just has to close his eyes when I blow him.”  
Nick snorted coffee all over the table at that. Of course he knew Anna was making fun, but…goodness.

 _-nipples, cute perky stiff nipples trying to poke through a well-fitted shirt. A fine taut ass sitting on top of muscled, short legs in too long jeans-_  
“Fuck!” he mumbled while cleaning up the mess he made with some paper tissues.

Anna watched him with narrowed eyes.  
“You'd think you'd be the one who drank too much last night. What's the matter with you, Bates?”  
“Fuck!” he repeated, his eyes going big with a startling insight as he looked at his friend. “You`re right, Miss Ross!”  
“Of course. I'm always right. Nevertheless, you might kindly tell me what I'm right about.”  
“He`s cute. No. Hot. He's got cute little nipples and a glorious ass.”  
“Man, I hate you, Rhodes! Now what the hell am I supposed to do with this stupid strap-on?”  
“No kidding, Anna! What the fuck do I do now?”  
“Well, what people usually do when they find they like each other. Invite him to dinner. There's no show today.”  
“I don't even know if he wants to. Dating me. Whatever.”  
“He wants. Look, I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but you're my friend, and I've been trying to set you up forever. Apparently, I'm too subtle or just incapable. Did he tell you about Peter?”  
“His ex? Nah, not really.”

_-set us up? what the hell is this woman talking about?-_

“Well, Peter wasn't particularly thrilled that Roger has a very attractive gay band mate with whom he would spend several weeks in a rather confined space. So he gave him a choice. Him or the band. Not hard to guess which Roger chose, is it?”  
“That doesn't mean he's interested in me, Miss Ross.”  
“Seriously, Nick, go and get you some specs! You have to be blind if you never have noticed how he looks at you! Fuck, man! I would die if a man ever looked at me the way he looks at you. And you talk such fucking cube bullshit. Nick, you're stupid! Blind and stupid. But I love you anyway. Now go and ask him out to dinner. I'm gonna go and put this useless strap-on on eBay. By the way, he loves Indian food. Quite sure he`s in his suite right now, I saw him coming back with Erin from their morning run. Man, you are such an idiot.”   
Speechless, he watched Anna leaving the room.  
 _-now what, Bates? Do you want to sit here like the idiot Anna thinks you are, or are you man enough to knock on Roger's door?-_  
Only minutes later he stood in front of that door, Roger`s jacket over his arm. His heart was about to jump out of his chest, it was pounding so hard.   
It was crazy! He knew Roger half his life. Roger was nice, but boring. Did delightful nipples and a great ass suffice to change that? Wasn't that awfully shallow?  
He took a deep breath and knocked.  
“Who is it?” Roger`s voice came from the other side.  
“Nick. With your jacket”  
“Oh, hold on a second.”  
Nick`s mouth went dry and his cock got hard when the door opened and there was Roger, Roger with nothing but a towel around his hips. A very very small towel.   
One would think that in such luxury hotels there would be bigger towels. Wait, they had bigger towels! Did that little bastard do that on purpose? Well, that would mean...  
“Uh. It's a very nice sight, you know?” Nick croaked.   
“Not too square for you?” That was a dirty, dirty grin, wasn`t it?

_-boring, my arse! He`s hot as hellfire, and he knows.-_

Nick stepped in, slamming the door shut with his heel.

“I can't tell from this. The towel's a little annoying.”

“Oh my. I'm really sorry about that. Why don't you come here and do something about it?”

“Roger, I'd warn you not to play silly games with me, because this is no joke. If I tear this towel off you now, and I really, really want to do that, I have to fuck you, you know? I was gonna ask you to dinner first, but why waste time?”

“What are you waiting for? You took way too long, Nick Rhodes! Come here.”  
A hungry growl escaped Nick's throat.   
In a split second he was with Roger and tore the towel off.  
Roger`s hard cock snapped against his hip, leaving a wet spot on his pants.  
The drummer lost no time, greedy hands reached for Nick's belt, pulling his zipper down.  
As soon as he had Nick`s cock free, Rog dropped to his knees, swallowing the throbbing member to the hilt.  
“Fuck, Roger! No! Ah! Not like that! I want to fuck you!”  
“Yes, please! You can't imagine how long I've waited for this! But I wanted to taste you first, Nick! God, you're so delicious.”  
“I want to bite your nipples while I fuck you!”  
“I'll come all over you if you keep talking like that!”  
“Oh, yes, you will. With my dick in your hot, tight ass. And I will gladly lick your delicious juice off that sexy belly.”  
Nick has never been so happy about being completely wrong. 

Roger wasn't boring at all. He was loud and passionate and sexy every night.  
For weeks. For months, hopefully forever.


End file.
